


Making Up Is Fun To Do

by Spikedluv



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach had heard that make-up sex was awesome, but this was the first time he’d ever experienced it for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up Is Fun To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Spanking smut with a smidge of schmoop. Written for Round 11 of Small Fandoms Fest using the prompt: Shelter, Zach/Shaun, He'd ~heard that make up sex was awesome...
> 
> Written: June 14, 2012

Zach could barely remember now what they’d been arguing about. His mind was filled with the way Shaun’s hands moved over his body – firm yet gentle, the way they made him feel – and the words that were bottled up inside his brain. He knew it had been something ridiculous concerning Cody’s bedtime and dirty dishes in the sink, though those hadn’t even been the real issue.

The situation had only been exacerbated by Shaun (who knew him so well – too well, it seemed sometimes) seeking him out after they’d tucked Cody into bed and calmly saying, “Wanna talk about what’s really bothering you?”

Zach didn’t even want to think about the things he’d said to Shaun then, the least of which was accusing him of only wanting to have fun with Cody and not be the one to enforce the rules. The unreasonable rush of red hot rage that he’d felt at the sight of dirty dinner dishes still sitting in the sink had cleared, and he’d heard for the first time the words that had been flying out of his mouth without conscious thought.

“Oh god,” Zach had said. He turned away from Shaun so he didn’t have to see the look on his face, but more importantly so Shaun couldn’t see the horrified expression on his own face.

Shaun touched Zach’s shoulder and it was all he could do not to pull away – he felt so soiled from the garbage he’d been spewing. “I didn’t mean it,” Zach said. “I’m so sorry, Shaun.”

“I know,” Shaun said, but Zach could hear the hurt in his voice. “You had a rough day . . . .”

Zach did turn to look at Shaun then. “I don’t want to be the person who comes home and takes his bad day out on, on the people he _loves_!”

“You aren’t that person,” Shaun said.

“Shaun,” Zach said. “I just did. I said horrible, horrible things that weren’t true at all. And you . . . .”

“Hey,” Shaun said. “It’s alright, I understand.”

Zach’s eyes blazed. “Do not do that, Shaun. Do not act like it’s okay that I just said all that, all that _shit_ to you!”

“What do you want me to do, Zach?” Shaun said reasonably. “You want me to yell back at you?”

“Yes!”

“Shake you and tell you that it’s unacceptable for you to come home and yell at me because you had a bad day?”

Shaun set word to action – he grabbed Zach by the arms and shook him. Not hard enough to hurt, but firmly enough that Zach knew he meant business.

“Yes,” Zach said again, but this time it came out sounding more like a moan.

Shaun pushed Zach back against the wall and his voice went husky. “Or maybe I should spank you – pull your jeans down and bend you over my knees and leave my hand print on your ass?”

“Fuuuck,” Zach groaned. “Shaun.”

“Is that what you want?” Shaun said, but any answer Zach might have come up with was cut off when Shaun claimed his mouth in a fierce and desperate kiss that reminded Zach of the early days of their relationship when he had snuck away to be with Shaun and they couldn’t get enough of each other, when they came together each time as if it might be the last.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Shaun panted against Zach’s cheek.

Zach gave a breathless snort. “Really think I do.”

Zach jumped in surprise, then moaned softy when Shaun laid his hand against him and rubbed him through his jeans.

“Maybe you have an idea, after all,” Shaun mused.

Zach couldn’t stop himself from pushing into Shaun’s hand and begging, “Shaun, please.”

Zach’s clothes came off so fast he thought maybe Shaun had grown an extra pair of hands for just that purpose. He let Shaun spread him out on the bed, and shivered when Shaun trailed a silk scarf over his skin.

“This okay?”

Zach nodded, and watched avidly as Shaun tied his wrists together. He moaned Shaun’s name when Shaun raised his arms over his head and used another scarf to tie them to the headboard.

“No more talking unless I give you permission,” Shaun said. “Or I’ll have to gag you.”

Zach moaned at the thought of being gagged and completely at Shaun’s mercy.

“You can moan all you want,” Shaun allowed. “I like the way it sounds.”

Shaun stroked Zach’s nipple and smiled in satisfaction when he moaned again. He trailed his fingers over Zach’s belly and cupped them between his legs. Zach pushed up into Shaun’s hand and moaned once more, glad Shaun was allowing him that release.

“Good boy,” Shaun said approvingly, and then snapped a cock ring (that had seemingly appeared out of thin air, but had probably been taken from the drawer when Shaun got the scarves out) around Zach’s cock and balls.

Zach’s eyes went wide in surprise, but he remembered not to speak when he saw Shaun’s eyes on him.

“Naughty boys don’t get to come,” Shaun said as he stroked Zach, coaxing more moans out of him. “You’ll come only when I decide you deserve it.”

Zach had to bite his bottom lip to keep more than a moan from escaping.

“Good boy,” Shaun said again. “Now roll over onto your stomach.”

Zach rolled over, groaning when his cock came into contact with the mattress. He buried his face in the sheet and ground down, searching for the relief being denied him.

“On your knees,” Shaun commanded.

Zach turned his head and opened his eyes. Shaun stood beside the bed, gloriously naked – cock hard against his belly, hands on his hips – and frowning at Zach. Zach got his knees under him and raised his ass in the air. Shaun nodded his approval and Zach whined in anticipation of Shaun touching him, being inside him.

Shaun walked to the end of the bed and Zach felt the mattress dip as he climbed onto it behind him. He stroked his hand over Zach’s ass. “You may speak to answer this question only: How many?”

It took Zach a few seconds to figure out what Shaun meant. As soon as it clicked he turned his head and looked back over his shoulder, eyes wide.

“We don’t have to,” Shaun said when he saw Zach’s face, but Zach couldn’t deny that he’d gotten even harder when he’d realized that Shaun really wanted to spank him.

“Ten,” Zach said before Shaun could stop, before he changed his mind.

“Are you sure?” Shaun said.

The slide of his hand over Zach’s ass, and the expectation of it smacking onto his ass were driving Zach mad. “Yes, Shaun, yes, I’m sure.”

The sting, when the first slap finally came, was unexpected. Zach jerked at the bonds around his wrist and just remembered not to voice his surprise.

“Count them,” Shaun commanded.

Zach moaned at the firmness in Shaun’s tone. “One.”

The next slap was just as sharp, and Zach wondered if his ass already carried Shaun’s hand print in red across the white skin. “Two!”

Zach counted each of the next eight slaps as it landed against his stinging skin. His cock grew harder with each slap, and by the end he could barely get out the count. Zach was sorry when he counted ten and it was over, half certain that he’d have been able to come if Shaun had kept on spanking him, though he didn’t know where that belief came from. Shaun gently stroked his hand over Zach’s burning ass.

“Good boy,” Shaun said once more, but it came out sounding strangled, as if Shaun was having trouble speaking.

Shaun’s hand left him and Zach whined in protest at the loss, but Shaun’s hand was back before the sound was out of his throat. A slick finger circled his hole and then pressed inside without warning.

“Fuck, yes,” Zach groaned as he was stretched and filled.

“No talking.” Shaun slapped his ass once more, and Zach moaned at the sting as he pushed back onto Shaun’s finger.

Zach wanted to speak again, just to see if Shaun would continue spanking him, but instead he concentrated on riding Shaun’s finger. He groaned when Shaun removed his finger and replaced it with two, his hips barely stuttering as he continued to fuck himself on the digits impaling him.

The second time Shaun removed his fingers, he replaced them with his cock. Zach moaned when he felt the blunt head at his entrance, groaned softly as Shaun breached him, the fat head popping inside and stretching him wide. Shaun waited for a couple of seconds (as much for his own sake as for Zach’s, Zach knew), before moving again, sliding his full length into Zach.

Zach groaned when Shaun bottomed out in his ass, and then whimpered when Shaun pulled out slowly and commenced to fuck him with long, slow strokes.

“Shaun,” Zach groaned when he could take it no more, ignoring Shaun’s injunction not to speak.

The slap when it came sent sparks shooting through his brain. Shaun moaned behind him as Zach’s ass squeezed his cock, but he still managed to sound almost in control when he said, “I’m not fucking you for your pleasure, but for mine.” He leaned over Zach’s back and growled in his ear, “I’m taking, not giving.”

Zach thought he might shoot right then at the thought of Shaun using him for his own pleasure and not allowing him to come. Shaun reached between his legs and Zach held his breath as hope filled him. Shaun squeezed Zach’s balls, then stroked his thumb over the head of his cock before pinching it gently and returning his hand to Zach’s hip.

Zach snarled his annoyance and Shaun’s chuckle sounded more like a groan. “Fuck, you’re so hot like this, Zach. Needing it so bad.” Shaun’s hips sped up, and then he slowed his movements again, as if his hips had done so of their own volition and Shaun’d had to rein them in. “Desperate for it.”

Zach wanted to yell at Shaun, but he knew it wouldn’t help, and would probably only make Shaun draw out this torture even longer. Instead he took things into his own hands, so to speak, and pushed back, driving himself onto Shaun’s cock. Shaun groaned, and then he dragged Zach’s knees back on the bed so that there wasn’t enough slack in the binding to allow him to move against him.

Zach knew that Shaun had to be close himself, but he continued the slow torment, the leisurely fucking of Zach’s ass as if he was unaffected by it. Which Zach knew was absolutely not true, because Shaun’s breathing had sped up, and he’d started making those little rasping sounds that meant he could no longer form the words darting around his brain and spilling onto his tongue.

Zach tugged on the scarves, but of course Shaun had been a freaking Boy Scout and knew how to tie knots that didn’t slip. That didn’t stop him from trying, though, because the pain in his wrists took him out of his head just enough to fractionally lessen the intensity of the heat building in his groin.

Finally Shaun broke and started fucking Zach like he meant it, slamming his hips into Zach’s ass and digging his fingers into Zach’s hips. Zach felt a surge of relief that the end might be near for them both, even though he knew that he couldn’t come until Shaun released him. Which he currently showed absolutely no intentions of doing. Zach’s need grew with each thrust of Shaun’s hips, with each stroke of his cock against that spot inside that had him seeing stars.

Zach couldn’t keep from speaking (couldn’t even remember why he shouldn’t), from pleading with Shaun, begging him to _please, Shaun, please, let me come_.

Shaun bent low over Zach’s back and groaned in his ear. He went silent as his hips stuttered against Zach’s ass, any sense of rhythm lost to his impending climax. With his own orgasm held at bay by the cock ring, Zach’s body was over sensitized. He felt Shaun’s cock swell inside him, felt each pulse as Shaun emptied himself into Zach’s body.

Shaun dropped his face onto Zach’s back. He moved his chin back and forth, the rasp of stubble between Zach’s shoulder blades going straight to his dick.

“Shaun,” Zach whined.

Shaun’s hand found Zach’s cock. “Problem?” he said softly as he gently stroked Zach.

“No, not at all,” Zach said, imbuing the words with enough sarcasm to make Shaun chuckle against his back.

Shaun pressed a kiss to Zach’s skin, then straightened up. He carefully withdrew his softening cock from Zach, and before he knew what was happening, flipped Zach onto his back. Zach moaned as his cock slapped against his belly – he loved when Shaun got carried away during their love making and manhandled him in this manner.

“That looks painful,” Shaun mused as he stroked Zach with a too light touch.

“Stop teasing me,” Zach growled, jerking at the scarves. Shaun’s eyes narrowed, and Zach meekly added, “Please.”

“I like you like this,” Shaun said. “Maybe I’ll keep you like this – desperate for it, at my mercy.”

Before Zach could form a retort Shaun bent and took Zach into his mouth. Zach nearly cried out at the sweet torture – the wonderful wet heat of Shaun’s mouth only making his inability to come more frustrating. Zach writhed on the mattress, tugging ineffectually at the bonds on his wrists as Shaun sucked the head of his cock and jacked the base with his hand.

“Shaun,” Zach gasped. “Shaun, please.”

As if he’d said the magic word the restriction around his cock and balls eased. Zach barely had time to register it in his brain before he felt his release building.

“Fuck, Shaun,” Zach panted. “Shaun, I’m gonna . . . .”

Zach had to close his eyes as it felt like his entire body exploded. The first spurt landed on Shaun’s tongue, and then Shaun pulled off and jacked Zach through the rest of his orgasm, the warm come spattering his chest and belly.

Zach slowly came back to himself. He heard, as if from a long distance, Shaun moving about the room – disposing of the condom, returning with a warm cloth to clean up Zach. Shaun untied Zach’s arms from the headboard and gently drew them down. Zach made a sound as the change of position got the blood flowing again.

Shaun made a soothing sound as he untied Zach’s wrists, stroking his thumb over the red marks Zach had made. When Zach opened his eyes Shaun was rubbing his arms, encouraging blood flow and easing away the prickling sensation it created. Zach’s heart expanded as he watched Shaun take care of him.

Shaun smiled when he noticed Zach watching him. He raised an eyebrow when Zach didn’t look away or say anything. “What?”

“I love you,” Zach said.

Sometimes the words were difficult for him to say, and other times they leapt right off his tongue. Zach was glad he’d said it when Shaun’s smile turned pleased and he looked almost shy.

“I love you, too.”

Zach turned his hand around in Shaun’s so he could tangle their fingers together. “I know.”

Shaun rested his head on the pillow next to Zach’s. Zach rolled to his side so they were facing each other. Shaun looked at him for a moment – Zach recognized the expression as one Shaun wore when he was happy, and he thanked his lucky stars that he got to see it quite often – and then Shaun pressed his lips to Zach’s.

Zach was too tired to deepen the kiss, but it was nice to have that closeness with Shaun. Shan stroked his hand down Zach’s side and over his hips. Zach made an involuntary hiss when Shaun’s fingers touched his still tender ass, and they both remembered the spanking at the same time. Zach felt himself blushing bright red when he also remembered just how much he’d enjoyed it, while Shaun’s expression filled with concern.

“Did I hurt you?”

Without preamble Shaun rolled Zach onto his belly so he could better see his ass. Zach wanted to crawl through the mattress and hide. Shaun misunderstood Zach’s reticence to speak. “Zach, did I?” he asked worriedly.

Yes, it had hurt, but, “I liked it,” Zach mumbled into the pillow.

“What?”

“I liked it,” Zach repeated, sounding the slightest bit annoyed.

Shaun chuckled. “That was sort of the point.”

“I didn’t know I would,” Zach said. Not so much. “Is it very red?” he asked, unable to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

“Mmm,” Shaun said, sounding just the slightest bit proud of it as he stroked a hand tenderly over Zach’s ass. “Might be a little tender when you sit tomorrow.”

“Did you like it?” Zach asked, needing to hear the answer.

“You have no idea,” Shaun said. His voice held a roughness that sent a shiver down Zach’s spine.

“Tell me,” Zach breathed.

“The sounds you made,” Shaun said, his voice far away, as if he was remembering it. “The fact that you couldn’t stop me, that even if your hands were free you wouldn’t have tried because you were enjoying it. Got me so hard.”

“Will you do that to me again?” Zach asked, part of him wondering how he found the courage to voice the thought. It was as close to admitting that Shaun was right as Zach could come right then.

“I’ll do that _with_ you again,” Shaun said.

Zach thought it was just semantics, but Shaun was the one that knew words, so he trusted that Shaun had said exactly what he meant. “Okay.”

They remained silent for a few moments, Zach relaxing under Shaun’s gentle touch, even if each caress of his ass reminded him of what they’d just done. Suddenly Zach had a thought.

“Hey! Did we just have make-up sex?” Zach had heard that make-up sex was awesome, but this was the first time he’d ever experienced it for himself.

Shaun chuckled. “That was way better than ordinary make-up sex; that was a whole make-up _experience_.”

Zach chuckled at Shaun’s expression. “I’ve never had make-up sex before. I’ve heard that it was pretty amazing, but this was . . . . What’s better than amazing?”

Shaun huffed a laugh. “Fantastic? Fabulous? Stupendous?”

“Yes, all of those,” Zach agreed. “Too bad you have to argue before you can have make-up sex,” he added plaintively.

Shaun didn’t say anything, just pulled Zach into his arms and kissed him. When they drew apart Zach reached up his hand and stroked Shaun’s face.

“I really do love you,” Zach said, as if he almost couldn’t believe himself how much.

“And I, you,” Shaun said.

It sounded like something that Shaun would put in one of his romance novels, but he looked so serious when he said it that Zach couldn’t even tease him about it.

Zach rested his head on Shaun’s shoulder and resolved to get up early the next morning. He’d do the dishes, and then he’d make breakfast. Pancakes. And then maybe they could take Cody to the beach for another surfing lesson. When they got home Shaun could do some writing while Zach conquered that danged art project. And then later, perhaps he could use the scarves on Shaun.

Zach closed his eyes, secure in Shaun’s arms, as well as in his love, and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

The End


End file.
